Sky
by Tragic warrior
Summary: Life isn't perfect. When someone tries to end her's, will she be saved by an unlikely friend. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining outside.

She was sitting in her room all alone, no one else in the house but her. She was somewhat happy that no one else was around to see what she had to do. She had though of this for some time now. She picked up the knife that she had got from the kitchen done stairs and looked at it and saw her blood shot brown eyes soaking with the tears that she had been crying out for some time now.

Bonnie Rockwaller, cheerleader at Middleton High School, most popular girl at the school, believed that she was at the top of the food chain, that she was the best there was and that she could do anything she wanted. With her "friends" always around her, she would boss them around, make fun of them, and use them to her advantage. Always one to talk down to others, especially Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, she though that she was better than anyone else and that she was perfect.

The reality, however, was that her life was far from perfect. Her father left her and her family when she was very young and she was always being put down and made fun of by her sisters, Lonnie and Connie, being told how she is worthless and a loser. Lately, her "friends" had had enough of her meanness towards them and started to leave her. Her boyfriend Brick got sick of being around her and left her for some other girl. Even her best friend Tara had enough of her.

" Why is it you're always being such a bitch? Why can't you ever just be nice to other people once in a while? Since you can't seem to get it through your head maybe I'll just leave you by yourself and see what its like to be alone" Said Tara as she turned her back on Bonnie.

Bonnie knew she deserved it and that perhaps it was for the best. She couldn't take the pain anymore and she wanted to just end it. Tears pouring from her eyes as she wished that she had been nicer to her friends and towards other people, especially Ron and Kim, and maybe she would be hanging out with her friends rather than getting ready to free herself from the shacks of this world. She cried, not wanting to die, but feeling that this was the only way, that she needed to be free from the constant torment of her life.

As she sat up she took the knife in her hand and started to cut her right wrist, pushing the knife hard enough to cut open the veins and watch the blood start to pour out. Then she did the same to her other wrist and dropped the knife on the ground. As she started to lose her balance and her vision started to go blurry, she heard someone pounding on her front door. She barely had enough strength to get of her knees now, but she was able to hear the door being knocked down and her name being called.

" Bonnie, Bonnie, **BONNIE, Where Are You**?" said the voice as the person ran around the 1st floor up to the second floor to Bonnie room. The person opened the door to see if Bonnie was inside.

Bonnie was on the floor waiting for the end to come when the person ran into the room to see her in a puddle of her own blood. The person started to panic and called her name and prayed that he wasn't too late.

As Bonnie heard the man's calling her, she swore that she could have recognized the voice, being that she closed her eyes waiting to be released from this hell. Not that it mattered, nothing mattered anymore; she was free, bleeding to death in her room alone except for the stranger she couldn't recognize, and with the little strength she had she said in a low whisper to no one in particular; " Please forgive me", as she lost consciousness and awareness of the stranger next to her, calling her name; " **Bonnie**".

It was pouring outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

It was cloudy outside

As Bonnie opened her eyes she noticed that her surrounding were being blinded by a very bright light. " Am I in heaven?" said the girl as she tried to open her eyes all the way.

"Bonnie", said the boy next to her. She turned her head to the left and was surprised to see him, of all people, sitting down next to her, with look of exhaustion and happiness.

It was Ron Stoppable.

She then turned her head and looked at where she was. " Where am I".

" You're at the hospital. You were brought he from your house after, well, you know" responded Ron.

She was stumped for a second when she realized what happened. She tried to take her life by cutting her wrist in an attempt to free herself from the world that she felt she was despised by. She then realized something. " Ron, you were the one I saw at my house, weren't you?"

Ron looked at her and said" Yea, that was me. I saw how sad you were in school that day and had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I ran to your house, hoping to talk to you but when no one answered the door I got scared and, well, kicked down your door and started to call for you. When I couldn't find you I went to your room hoping to find you and talk to you, but when I found you… you were laying in a pool of blood."

Bonnie was surprised to see that Ron cared enough to want to talk to her about her problems, despite the fact that she had done nothing to deserve this, being that she constantly made fun of Ron and his girlfriend Kim. " What happened after you found me?"

" After seeing you on the floor, I ran to the bathroom to get some towels to cover your wrist while calling the hospitals and telling them to get over to your house to help. After I hung up I wrapped up both of your wrist and picked you up and brought you downstairs so that when the ambulance came we could get you to the hospital as quickly as possible so that they can save you."

Bonnie started to cry a little as she noticed Ron started to cry himself after telling her what he had witnessed and had done to help her. " Well it seems that you were able to get me to the hospital quick enough to help me."

Ron looked at her with a look of great sadness, which surprised Bonnie a lot, considering this was the optimistic Ron Stoppable, who was always making stupid jokes, doing everything in a lazy fashion, always in a upbeat mood, was crying a had a look of despair that wanted to make her cry more.

Ron then said, " It wasn't that easy Bonnie, when the ambulance came and put you in, they started to drive to the hospital. They noticed how flushed you were and saw that you had lost so much blood that you weren't going to make it to the hospital if you didn't get some more blood into your body. Unfortunately the ambulance doesn't care blood with them for these situations."

Bonnie didn't get it. If they didn't have any blood for a transfusion, how did she make it to the hospital and survive this horrid ordeal. She looked at Ron and noticed a bandage around his right arm. " What happened to your arm?"

Ron looked at his right arm and said to Bonnie, " Well the paramedics said you wouldn't make it without some blood, so I volunteered and gave you some of mine, and because we both have Type B blood it was safe for you. So the paramedics stuck you and me with needles and I was able to give you enough of my blood to keep you alive long enough to get you to the hospital for a complete blood fusion. Man, I was so tired when I got to the hospital, you would have though I got hammered at the bar", he smiled at this a little and said " I found out that I had given you about 2.5 liters so the doctors had to check on me and told me that I should go home and take it easy for the next few days, but I had to make sure you were ok so I told them I had to stay for Bonnie. So they looked at me said I could stay but that I made sure to take it easy."

Ron was smiling until he saw Bonnie crying profusely and said, " Bonnie what's wrong?"

Bonnie lied on her bed and said while crying more than she had ever cried, "Why?"

Ron was confused at the question, and asked her, "Why what?"

Bonnie said barely above a whisper with tears streaming down her eyes, " Why did you save me? Why didn't let me die?"

Ron was both shocked and appalled that Bonnie would say such a thing to him. He knew that she had been depressed the last few days, but not that she wanted to kill herself. He sat up and said to Bonnie, " So, I should have left you in a pool of your own blood so that you die. Is that what you wanted me to do, just watch you die and leave your house as if nothing happened." He was starting to get angry and he felt like he was about to yell as loud as he could.

Bonnie turned her head to the right, not looking at Ron and said, " I don't know, maybe the world would be off if I was dead and no one would have to worry about the mean girl who was always bossing others around and always cared only for herself. Everyone hates me anyway, being the loser I am, and I bet everyone will probably be happier if I was gone." as she keep crying.

Ron had had enough, he grabbed Bonnie's arms and made her face him. His eyes no longer had a look of silliness or happiness in them, but were replaced with a look of rage and disgust. His hands were digging to her skin while trembling with anger. Even Rufus, his naked mole rat friend, was terrified of what he saw when he looked at Ron and went back into his friend's pocket and shivered in fear. Bonnie could not believe that what she said would have angered Ron so much that he looked as if he would hit her.

Ron started to shake her and said yelling at her with anger, " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. HOW CAN YOU SAY NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU? I CARE ABOUT YOU, I WANTED TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU WERE DEPRESSED AND I EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE, BUT INSTEAD OF THANKING ME OR EVEN BEING A LITTLE GRATEFUL, YOU TELLING ME THAT ME SAVING YOU WAS WRONG? THAT I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIED? WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO APOLIGIZE AND I WOULD SAVE YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN. I KNOW YOUR LIFE ISN'T PERFECT, BUT LOOK AT MINE. I'VE BEEN BULLYED, MADE FUN OF, BEAT UP, AND INSULTED MOST OF MY LIFE, BUT DO YOU SEE ME TRYING TO KILL MYSELF. NO, AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?

Bonnie looked at him, and said with a whisper loud enough for only him to hear, " no".

"BECAUSE I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR ME, EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE THE HIGHEST MARKS OR MANY FRIENDS OR HAVE THE COOLEST CLOTHES. People care for you Bonnie, you just have to open up to them" said Ron as he started to calm down and talk in his normal voice.

Bonnie looked into Ron's eyes and saw that he had hardly blinded, looking deep into his eyes and seeing the sincerity of his words. She started to shake violently and collapsed into Ron's chest and started to cry as hard as she could, screaming about what she almost did and what would have happened if she had not be saved by the boy who had been so good to her.

" I-I-I do-do-don't want to d-d-die, I just do-don't know what to do, WWWWWWWWWWwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh., wailed Bonnie as she held on to Ron as hard as she could, afraid that she would slip away if she let go.

Ron took a deep breath, embraced her as if she were a child and told Bonnie with a half smile, " Don't worry Bonnie, your safe now. I'll help you get through this and you'll be back on your feet in no time. I know that it won't be easy but you're a strong girl and with some help from your friends you'll be see that your life is worth living and that you can be happy."

Sniffing, Bonnie lifted her head from Ron's head and looked up at him. " Will you be my friend, Ron?".

Ron could only smile at this and say," yes Bonnie, I'll be your friend."

As Bonnie put her head back on his chest she whispered to him as she started to drift to sleep due to the exhaustion claiming her, " Thank you.", as she cried, but not from sadness but from the happiness that she felt knowing that she was worth something and that her life was truly precious, as she fell into slumber.

Ron felt Bonnie breathing easy and put her back on the bed so that she could rest. She needed to relax now. Ron knew things weren't going to be easy, but with help from him and some other friends, she'll be able to get her life back on track.

As he smiled to himself and took Rufus out of his pocket apologizing for what he did earlier and that he did not mean to be so angry, he looked out the window and saw a change in the sky.

The sun has come out from behind the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters except Dr.Psye, who I created.

Chap.3

The sun was starting to rise.

It has been two days since Bonnie had woken up. She and Ron talked to each other a lot, getting to know each other and found out they were both surprised to see how different they really were on the outside. Bonnie discovered that even though he always appears to be clumsy and lazy, he really was a strong person who could fight just as good as Kim Possible and even though he could have probably been an A student in school if he really wanted, he told her that he prefers to live life more laid back and enjoy the better thinks in life, such as friends, wrestling, and Buenos Naco.

Ron also learned some things about Bonnie that he didn't realize was possible. Such as how Bonnie always had a thing for him, but was always too embarrassed to speak and when she did say something it was a rude comment. Bonnie also told Ron how she was jealous at how lucky he and Kim really were, doing almost everything together, always saving others and each other from harms way.

"Well, if you want you can come on a mission with us one day, Drakken has a new scheme every week waiting to be foiled by us." Said Ron with a smile on his face.

Bonnie laughed at this and thought how great it would be to go on mission, if she could convince Kim to allow her to go.

As Bonnie and Ron continued to talk the doctor came in and started to talk to Bonnie, " Well Ms. Rockwaller, you have been medically cleared for release, but before you are allowed to leave you first have to agree on seeing a psychologist at least once before you leave."

Bonnie appeared somewhat shocked at this, " Why?" said Bonnie.

The doctor continued to look at her," Because due to the fact that you tried to commit suicide, we need you to talk to someone about what happened so that we can make sure you get over the cause of this event. We wouldn't want you to succeed if you were to try this again" , said the doctor very seriously.

Bonnie was somewhat nervous about what the doctor said, but if she had to do this to be allowed to leave the hospital, she might as well get it over with. " Fine I'll see a psychologist" said Bonnie in a defeated voice.

"Excellent, we'll have the doctor come up to this room in a few minutes. Please wait here until then." said the doctor as he turned around and left the room.

Bonnie and Ron waited in the room quietly and after a few minutes the psychologist came in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Psye. I'm here to see an Ms.Rockwaller" said the psychologist as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller" said Bonnie sitting on the bed.

"Good, now before we begin, I need your friend to leave the room."

As Ron started to leave with Rufus, Bonnie said " Wait, can't Ron stay during this?".

Dr.Psye and Ron looked at her with some surprise, but the doctor said," If you want him to stay that's up to you, but" as he turned towards Ron," anything that is said in this room stays in this room, understand?".

"Yes doctor. Do you understand Rufus?" said Ron as the naked mole rat said," Yup".

"Very well", the doctor asked Bonnie and Ron to take a seat in the chairs while he sat down himself. " So, Bonnie, as you know I'm here to help you get over your problems of depression due to the incident you had a few days ago. How are you feeling today?".

"Very good" said Bonnie with a smile on her face.

Dr.Psye was somewhat surprised to see this girl so happy after the suicide attempt a few days ago. In the 18 years that he was a clinical psychologist he had never seen someone who had attempted suicide change so dramatically from being depressed girl that he was sure she was a few days ago onto this happy upbeat girl, its as if the incident didn't happen.

Clearing his throat he said," that's good to hear. Have you been thinking of any thoughts that you might want to discuss, such as maybe reattempting suicide?"

Bonnie smile started to drop just a little when she said.," No, I've gotten over that and decided that life is too precious to end and that I do have reasons to live."

Dr.Psye was becoming more surprised by the minute. " You came up with this all by yourself?".

Bonnie smiled and said, " Not at all. It was all thanks to Ron that I realized that I do have friends and that I'm never really alone."

Ron spoke up for the first time, " Well, I don't deserve all the thanks. You just needed some help from a friend to see the light and look away from the dark. I mean that's what friends do, they help one another."

Dr.Psye was now in shock. This boy managed to pull her out of her depression and show this girl the light! He couldn't believe it. Not because he thought the boy was stupid, but it would have taken him or any other psychologist at least a couple of sessions just to make progress. He took a deep breath and smiled. He could see that his services weren't needed, but he had to finish the session anyway so that Ms. Rockwaller could be released.

"Well, I'm happy to see how much you have improved Bonnie, but considering you have to stay the rest of the hour, how about you tell me what caused this incident to happen in the first place?"

Bonnie really didn't want to talk about it, but she complied knowing that she could leave after this. She told the doctor about her life, her family, her friends, and how she couldn't take being alone anymore and tried to kill herself and would have succeeded if not for Ron donating blood to her and helping her get through this problem and help her realize that her life was worth living. She started to cry a little when Ron hugged her and told Bonnie that everything will be all right. She stopped crying and just talked to the doctor.

After the hour had finished, he told Bonnie that he felt that she was good to go and did not need anymore sessions. Bonnie thanked the doctor and was about to leave with Ron when he called him.

" Ron, can I talk to you for a moment, in private." said Dr.Psye with a rather serious look.

Bonnie and Ron looked at each other for a second, and Ron said that he would be right back. With a smile he went back into the room.

As Dr.Psye looked at Ron he put his hands on his shoulders, and smiled. " You're a good person, you know that? I don't know how, but you managed to help Bonnie in a couple of days, where it would have taken me a few weeks just to get her to let me in on her problems. Keep an eye on her and help her and I know she'll follow the path to happiness. I hope I meet other people as kind as you."

Ron stood there and smiled back at the doctor." Thanks, I appreciate that. And I will help her stay on the road. Thanks for the help.".

Ron went out the door to see Bonnie waiting for him so that they can get ready to leave. As he started to leave the room to clear Bonnie from the hospital he thought to himself, " Thank you Ron for saving her life and showing that friendship can really make a difference in the world." As he left the room he looked out the window and felt good about the future of Ms.Rockwaller.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. This story that I wrote is mine, all mine.

Chapter 4

The sun was starting to rise.

As Bonnie started to stir she realized that she had to get up. It was her first day back to school since last week, when she tried her suicide attempt. She was a little nervous going back because she knew that everyone knew about what happened, about how she almost killed herself and was sent to the hospital for it. She was worried that people would think of her as dangerous to others or herself. Scared, she got up and got ready to go to school.

After a quick shower and changing into some clothes she went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she finished she heard a knock on the front door. She went to the front and opened it to find a surprise waiting for her.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" said Bonnie shocked.

"Hi Bonnie. I wanted to walk you to school, if that's ok with you." said Ron with a smirk on his face.

Feeling relieved Bonnie said with a smile of her own, " Sure that would be great, just give me a few minutes.". As Bonnie went to brush her teeth before she left, she though that maybe her fears early wouldn't be such a problem as long as Ron was with her, helping her.

After finishing brushing her teeth, she went downstairs, grabbed her bag and was about to leave before she was called by her sisters.

" So Bonnie, going back to school so soon, well do us a favor and try to come back alive won't you? Said Lonnie with a laugh.

" Or if you can't do that at least have someone take a picture of you lying in a puddle of your own blood, so that we can remember you." said Connie with a laugh as well.

As the two laughed loudly, Bonnie put her head down as was about to cry when Ron spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up you bitches!" said Ron with rage.

As Lonnie and Connie stopped laughing as they looked at Ron's face and started to feel scared.

Ron started screaming with great anger and hatred; " **if you two ever, and I mean EVER, talk to Bonnie like that again, I break both of your fucking jaws with my bare hands and send you to hospital personally, got it?"**.

As Connie and Lonnie started to wet themselves out of fear, Ron turned to Bonnie with a calm face and said, " let's go Bonnie, otherwise we'll be late for your first day back."

As they walked to school, Ron spoke up. " I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What do you mean? You're the first person to defend me against my sisters. I can't thank you enough. In fact I owe you my life. Without you I wouldn't be here." said Bonnie with a smile.

Ron looked at her and felt a surge of happiness. " Thanks, but you don't owe me anything. You would have done the same for me. Anyway, I know that today is going to be difficult for you, so if you need any help you know where I am. I probably be with Kim but you want to talk just come to over and talk. In fact, I would like it if maybe you and Kim could try and be friends.".

Bonnie looked at him and thought. Her and Kim. Friends. She didn't think that was possible, but she didn't think Ron liked her and yet here he was, the man who saved her, stayed with her during her time of need, and stood up for her in front of her sisters. Maybe she can be friends with Kim. She would try, at least for Ron.

As they went into the school, the students who were talking loudly suddenly went quiet at the sight of Bonnie. As she and Ron walked through the hall, people were whispering about what had happened to Bonnie and started to point at her wrists which had scars on them. As Bonnie and Ron went to Kim, Ron smiled at her and spoke. " Hey KP what's up?"

Kim turned around and said, "Hi Ron how are yo..?". She had noticed Bonnie next to Ron. She asked Ron to come with her for a second, alone. When she and Ron were alone in the janitors' closet she spoke her mind. " What is she doing here and why is she with you? Shouldn't she be at the hospital being watched by a shrink?".

" Kim, Bonnie been having some trouble but I have been able to help her and now she's better." said Ron confidently.

Kim was upset at this. " Ron, I love you. I have the up most respect for you. I even let you stay with her when you told me about what had happened to her, but for you to bring her to school so soon when she's still dangerous is something that I can't and wouldn't approve of. I'm going to tell her to go back to the loony bin.".

As Kim started to pass Ron he grabbed her arm. She told him to let go but all he said was "No".

Kim was shocked. This wasn't like Ron to hold her against her will. She tried to plea with him. " Ron, what's wrong?".

" What's wrong? How can you ask me that. I though of all people you would understand what I'm doing. Bonnie needed me and I helped her, just like I help you and you help me. But you want to talk down to Bonnie and tell her to go back to the hospital and stay away from here? She's my friend Kim and I won't let you harm her."

Kim looked like she was going to cry. " So, you care for her more than me?".

Ron looked at her sadly. " I love you Kim. But if you want to hurt Bonnie then maybe we weren't meant to be."

Kim started to cry. Ron continued speaking. "I know that you don't mean what you said KP. I want us to be together and I want you to try and accept Bonnie. I know you and her have had some problems in the past she's a changed person. I know we can all be friends if you just give her a chance. Can you do that for me? Please." said Ron with a Puppy Dog Pout.

Kim tried to resist while wiping her eyes but gave in. "I can't believe you used my own move against me. You think your all that but your not Ron Stoppable. All right for you I'll try and be friends with Bonnie."

Ron hugged Kim and said, "Thank you Kim, you don't realize how much this means to me and Bonnie."

As they let go of one another and walked out of the closet they went to Bonnie. Kim took a deep breath and breathed out and said to Bonnie, "I'm sorry about that. So, how have you been?"

Bonnie smiled at Kim. "I'm doing better. Look Kim, I know we never had been friends, but after what happened and talking to Ron, I realized how much of a bitch I have always been and I would like it if we can let go of the past and maybe start over again. Maybe we can even be friends, if you give me the change to prove myself".

Kim looked at Ron for a second and then looked at Bonnie again. She saw the sincerity in her eyes and saw that she was speaking the truth. Ron really did a number on this girl. She has become a new person. Kim gave a weak smile at Bonnie. "Sure I can give you that chance, friend."

Bonnie and Kim hugged each other for a few seconds when the bell rang. Ron spoke up. "Even though I would hate to interrupt you two fine ladies, we have class and I know Mr. Barkin would love to hand out detention slips to all of us."

As the two girls let go, Kim, Bonnie and Ron started walking to their class together feeling that today was going to be a good day, especially for Bonnie, who was confidently smiling as the three walked through the halls.

The sun was shining bright.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters, but I do own this story.

Chap.5

Today was a beautiful day.

It has been one month since Bonnie has come back to school. She was back on the cheerleading squad as co-Captain with Kim, the cheerleaders had become her friends for real this time, especially Tara who apologized one day after Bonnie returned to school.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much you needed someone to talk to. Can you ever forgive?

Bonnie smiled back at her and told Tara, " It's me who should be asking you for forgiveness for the way I have been treating you all this time. I would like it if you were to give me another chance at being your friend"

Tara hugged Bonnie with tears in your eyes. " Of course I'll be your friend . Just don't do anything stupid again."

Hugging Tara back, Bonnie told Tara, " Don't worry, I won't. I had great help getting over that."

Bonnie even went on missions with Kim and Ron a few times, along with Tara, who was making sure that Bonnie stayed safe and didn't do anything reckless. Kim and Ron had noticed that she was a good fighter, not as good as them but better than they had thought and Tara played the role of distraction, a role that Ron had apparently taught well.

As the four were going home on a plane they talked about the mission they finished.

"Ha Ha, man, Drakken has really been making up some crazy plans of late. He wants to control the world by turning everyone into puddles. Ha Ha." Said Kim laughing over what had happened.

Ron joined into the laughter. " Yea and Shego thought that she could handle us by herself. A little mystic monkey power from me and some cheerleader power and she was out quicker than light."

Tara was snickering a little as well , " Yea, and Drakken started yelling as we destroyed his poodle mutating machine, 'You four think your all that, but your not'" said Tara mocking Drakken.

Bonnie sat back and relaxed. " Well, we got them and hopefully they'll enjoy there new homes at prison and get comfortable, but not to comfortable" Bonnie said with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie was doing better at school and was being treated better by her sisters, probably due to scare that Ron gave them a month ago. She even got together with Brick, who had dumped his girlfriend due to the fact that she was always putting him down, once he saw the dramatic change in Bonnie and saw the kind girl that she truly was. Life had never been better for Bonnie Rockwaller. She had friends who really cared for her, she had a brand new attitude towards life and she was for the first time in her life truly happy.

As Kim and Tara went home from the airplane, Bonnie stopped Ron.

"Ron wait a minute" said Bonnie. Ron turned around and faced her.

"What is it Bonnie?" said Ron.

She walked up to Ron and hugged him. Ron started to blush when she began to talk, " Thank you Ron. Thank you for all that you have done. You went to my house to talk to me, you donated your blood to save me, you waited for me to wake up at the hospital and then helped me out of my depression by convincing me to that my life is worth it. You even helped me get my life back together by defending me against my sisters and helping me through school, even though Kim at first wanted me to go back and seek more help. Thanks to you I have friends who cares for me, a boyfriend who loves me, and adventures with you guys stopping bad guys. Its because of you I have my life back and better than ever. I'll never be able to repay what you have done for me, but I'll do whatever I can to try and repay you for the kindness you have shown me.

Ron pulled Bonnie off of him looked at into her eyes. " Bonnie, you don't have to repay me. You being alive and happy is payment enough. You having friends who care for you is payment enough. You allowing me to scare your sisters was probably payment enough. You know Bonnie, when ever I saw you I knew that you were a good person; that mask you wore of anger and hatred never did fool me. I just want to you be happy. But if you really want to repay me, then you already have; by being friends with me and Kim. So go home, relax, hang out with some of your other friends, chill with your boyfriend and enjoy your life and never forget that you are worth it Bonnie Rockwaller and that you are a good person and a great friend. Oh, and one more thing, stay on your toes because you never know when another nut job will come up with some plan to take over the world.

Bon giggled at this and relied with a smile, " Okay, I'll stay on my toes. And thank you."

Ron hugged her quickly and let go. " No problem. That's what friends are for. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok."

"OK" said Bonnie

"See ya" said Ron and Rufus came out of Ron's pocket squeaking at Bonnie saying, " Bye Bye".

" Bye you two." said Bonnie.

As Ron and Bonnie separated and walked their own way home, Bonnie looked up to the sky and smiled. See remembered that rainy day where she almost succeeded in killing herself, but thanks to Ron, she made it through that frightening ordeal and got her life back on track and had improved so much. She realizes now that popularity and the newest fashions weren't what life was all about, but having people who you care for and who care for you are what's really important. No longer having to hid behind a mask of anger and hatred, she realized that life is worth living and with friends like Ron, she realized that nothing was impossible and as long as she has hope in herself and others she'll go far in life. She continued to walk home and think about how tomorrow was going to be, but no matter what it was like outside, in her heart she knew it would be another good day, where the sky was no longer the limit to how she would live everyday for the rest of her life.

The End.

Authors Note: For those who have read my story I just wanted to say a few things. Suicide is a real problem. People tend to try and commit suicide when they feel that there is no hope left in their life and that there is no other way to go. Even though recoveries from suicide attempts are ever as easy to get over in real life compared to this story, being a friend to someone who has this type of problem can be a great help in recovery or even preventing attempts all together. Several real life symptoms of someone who might attempt suicide are: someone giving away all of there possessions, depressed, talking about suicide, and tying up loose ends. I tell you this not to scare you, but to inform you just in case you ever do meet someone who falls into these characteristics. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story. It's my first attempt at a fan fiction story. Please review and keep an eye open for new stories to come. Thank you for reading.


End file.
